Star in the Sky
by silver-sunshine-girl
Summary: the wishing star has fallen and evil is spreading. the star must get back into the sky to help perserve the peace, but what if she doesn't want to go back. what if she chooses to stay on earth


Disclaimer: this will apply to the whole story. I don't own Inuyasha characters. K? also it is slightly like that movie stardust but still very different.

Star in the Sky.

Of all the stars in the sky, one stood out more then the rest of them. This star was know as the wishing star. It was the brightest and loveliest star that the sky held. People would look up to just gaze at it and try to make a wish. Of course the adults didn't believe in wishing they just did it for the children.

Children on the other hand did believe in the magic of the star. Children of this world were not greedy. Whenever they appeared to be it was just wishful thinking on the minds of them. No child was evil as they were still innocent little ones. Hope for the future. Most would grow up though and they would leave all the magic and innocence of childhood behind them the moment they turned 19. This was the age that all children became full fledged adults, and forgot the magic of the world.

Our story is about a boy becoming a man. He would be turning 19 in a year. Currently the young man was out camping for his family, hunting for the food they would need for the winter that was quickly approaching.

In his tent for the night the boy was curling up trying to get comfortable. His long silver hair surrounded him like a halo. He had a well muscled body from working on the farm and doing all the hunting for his family. Also being the farmer that he was caused him to have a perfectly tanned body. At glance at his hands you would see longer then natural nails forming claws. A look at his dark pink lips and you would see a fang jutting out of his mouth. Out of his features, weird as they were none were as weird as his little pointed ears on the top of his head. They were silver just like his hair and they resembled dog ears. Ask any girl and they would say that this boys ears were his best feature, other then his eyes. They were large and framed by the thickest eyelashes, and were large with the gold irises that made any girl swoon.

The boy got up opening his eyes. He would not be able to get to sleep tonight, so he decided to get up and tend to the fire.

Once the fire was re-light the boy took a note out from his shirt pocket and reread what the letter said:

My son,

My dear sweet, sweet son. Oh how I have missed you. I am glad that you at least told me where you were going this time instead of not elaborating on where you would be.

But my son, I am writing to tell you some great news! I am writing to tell you that you have been arranged to marry once you turn 19. She is a lovely girl. She has long chestnut hair falling to her waist. She has dark brown eyes. Pale skin. Red pouty lips. She is tall. I haven't really met her yet but I just have a feeling that you would hit it off with her. I have been told that she is very ladylike and respectful to everyone. Many adults would love to have her as their daughter-in-law. But we got her. I am so glad. Just between me and you but your father and I thought that maybe you would never find someone to marry. That is why we found this girl for you. I do hope that you like her. Maybe one day you'll even love her the way your father and I love each other

Please be safe while you are out, don't get hurt, and please remember you are not super man, and don't talk back to me just because you are a hanyou does not mean you are superman, you MUST eat. Please don't forget. Also don't fall in love with any pretty girl while you are out, although I am pretty sure I won't be too mad. I love you my sweet baby. Be safe for your old mother. Good bye Inuyasha…

Love

Mom

The boy known as Inuyasha, reread his letter from his mother and sighed. Damn mother, always interfering in his life. She always had to say something about his love life or lack there of. It had been like this for the past year.

'_Inuyasha you must find a girlfriend_, _after all you will soon be a man and then you will have to get married, and have children, so that I can have grandchildren, of whom I can just spoil rotten and then…'_

Inuyasha mumbled something about women and their eternal nagging, while putting out the fire he lit.

He then climbed back into his tent and tried to get to sleep. He found that restful state only minutes after putting his head down to rest. The words of his mother always seemed to help relax him. He just loved his mom so much. She always accepted him and never thought ill of him like everyone else in their little village. Just because he was a half-breed didn't mean that he didn't have feelings. Besides his mother, he only had his friend Miroku who would not look down on him. He was after all a lecherous monk that hit on anything in a skirt. Miroku would actually be catching up with Inuyasha in one days time. That made Inuyasha happy.

A young man sat up admiring the twinkle of the stars. He was a very handsome man, but in a very evil way. He had long wavy black hair with dark grey eyes. His face was squarish shape with a strong jaw. He had a roman straight nose with deep red lips, parted slightly. His skin was pale, but not sickly. He had a very feminine look but still looked like a man. He was beautiful. No other word would describe him. Beautiful.

The man sighed and looked towards the wishing star. He smirked as he pulled out an intricate looking bow with only one arrow. He would after all only need one arrow. His bow had a design of a dragon on the wood and his arrow had a long sleek look with a delicate swan feather at the end.

The man notched his arrow and took aim towards the star expecting to hit it. He gave a small chuckle and let go of the arrow. Still looking up at the sky his smile only grew as he seen a bright flash of light and a scream.

The wishing star was gone.

A/N: ok so I really hope that people want to read this story cuz it will be good! I mean it!


End file.
